


How This Works

by helens78



Category: Shame (2011), Wanted (2008)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon still hasn't figured out who's in charge, but Wesley's teaching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How This Works

"I want to fuck you," Brandon gasps. His hands are everywhere: in Wesley's hair, moving down his neck, sliding down his back and cupping his ass. They're nice hands; Brandon squeezes and draws Wesley in closer, and Wesley goes for it, shoving up hard against Brandon's thigh. "Let me fuck you," Brandon says, mouth moving down Wesley's neck. "I need to be inside you, let me in, please..."

Wesley reaches up to the back of Brandon's neck, gives it a light squeeze. "Doesn't work that way and you know it," he murmurs. "You _know_ it. Show me how this is _supposed_ to go."

Brandon snarls, shoves at Wesley until they're both moving across the floor, until Wesley slams into the wall, bones rattling with the impact. That's going to leave a bruise. Wesley grins up at Brandon, slides his tongue over his lower lip to slam his point home. "You're not going to change anything by banging me around," he says. "You're welcome to try, though. I can get into taking a hit or two now and then."

"Fuck you," Brandon says. But he doesn't take his hands off Wesley, let alone step back. "You don't know a goddamned thing about me. You don't know who I am--"

That's enough of that. Wesley reaches up, grabs Brandon by the throat. His grip is nice and tight-- he isn't cutting Brandon's air off, but Brandon knows he's not fucking around, here.

And Brandon's eyes go wide, just like Wesley knew they would.

"If you fuck me," Wesley murmurs, "it's because I want your big fat cock up my ass. Are we clear?"

The motion of Brandon's throat under Wesley's hand is oh so _very_ satisfying... even moreso when Brandon whispers, "Yes."

"Who do you belong to?" Brandon starts to frown; Wesley tightens his hold. "Who. Do you. Belong to?"

He releases Brandon enough to speak, and Brandon chokes out, "I don't even know why I'm here--"

"Because you're fucking _mine_ ," Wesley says, and he jerks Brandon down to him, forces his mouth open in a kiss. Brandon fights it for a second or two, but then he moans, and as Wesley tugs him down, Brandon folds himself down on his knees at Wesley's feet.


End file.
